Idées de mises à jour futures
Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous!' Cette page est faite pour exprimer vos idées, alors allez-y... N'oubliez pas de formuler votre idée le plus clairement possible, avec les détails nécessaires (niv HDV, coût...). Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, notez simplement les éléments importants sans faire de phrases. Bossoyok s'engage à mettre votre idée en forme. Que voulez-vous de nouveau dans les futures maj ? Des nouvelles troupes Des nouveaux bâtiments De nouvelles améliorations Autre 'Les Améliorations:' ''Améliorations d’unités: '' * Il faudrai avoir la mise à jour au vacance de pâque HDV7 ARCHER niv 8 et barbar niv 8 archer 6 avec hdv8 et de nouvelle troupe noir sa serai sympa et avoir une ligue après champion ligue légendaire ��cordialement florian du clan ~Nemesis~ Jr lv78 2/04/15 ￼ Pour les dragons niveaux 1 et 2, je voudrais que ce soit beaucoup moins cher. J'aimerais qu'il y ait plus d'améliorations pour les défenses anti-aériennes pour avoir beaucoup plus d'action ! Pour les dragons niveaux 1 et 2, je voudrais que ce soit beaucoup moins cher. J'aimerais qu'il y ait plus d'améliorations pour les défenses anti-aériennes pour avoir beaucoup plus d'action ! Dans cette mise à jour,je voudrais un ajout des dragons 5 (électriques) ,ce qui serait super sympa pour les attaques en guerres de clans et autres ... Ils feraient 275 dégâts par seconde et auraient 3 250 points de vie, le coût de formation serait de 40 000. Le prix pour améliorer les dragons au niveau 5 serait de 8 millions d’élixir, ce qui diminuerait le prix des dragons lvl 4, et serait intéressant pour ceux qui voudraient mettre leur dragons lvl 4 à ce moment là ! Pour les guérisseuses, leur soin serait de 50, et je voudrais qu'elle ait plus de vie car ce serait un peu abusé si l'on prend compte de mon avis sur les défenses anti-aériennes, donc je voudrais que leur vie soit de 750 ! Parlons des archers. Ils ont besoin d'avoir un niveau 8 car ils ne font plus long feu face au nouveau canon niveau 13. Les chiffres de l'archer: 28 Dégats par seconde, 55PV, coûte 500 elixir, am thumb|180pxPour les sorciers, il faudrait qu'ils soient comme les tour de sorciers ,car c'est un peu étrange que quand on les utilise en attaque, ils lancent des boules de feu,mais sur les tours, ils tirent des éclairs, donc je voudrais qu'ils puissent envoyer des éclairs et qu'ils aient plus de vie (quand ils sont lvl 1 à 4)! Pour les sorcières, j'ai pensé à des sorcières de niveau 3. '''Le nombre de squelettes qu'elle invoquerait serait de '''10 squelettes, ce qui ferait un très gros carnage en full-sorcières ,ce qui est moins probable. Elle coûterait 90.000 élixir noir pour l'améliorer, en revanche en elle couterait en''' formation 500 élixir noir', soit une différence de 50 élixir noir par rapport à la formation d'un golem de niveau 1. Surtout, pour les '''gargouilles (serviteurs)' il leur faudrait beaucoup plus de vie pour une troupe noire! Il faudrait aussi diminuer le temps de formation des troupes comme: pekkas, dragons, golems..... '''''Améliorations de Bâtiments: Pour le Roi des Barbares, il faudrait qu'il soit moins cher pour l'avoir ,car 10.000 élixir noir quand on commence hdv 7,c'est vraiment abusé pour l'avoir ,car le coût du réservoir d’élixir noir, la foreuse d’élixir noir... Ça commence à faire cher tout ça! Pareil pour la Reine des Archers, ce serait bien si on pourrait baisser également le prix pour l'avoir, au lieu de 40.000 élixir noir, la mettre à 20.000 ou un peu plus, mais être raisonnable pour avoir les héros... Toujours dans cette mise à jour, je voudrais une nouvelle défense améliorée, alors j'ai pensé à un mortier de niveau 9 ''': alors il ferait '''75 de dégâts par coup et serait assez cher il faudrait compter 7 750 000 Or pour son amélioration '''cela serait assez cher mais efficace ,mais un détail est essentiel cela diminuerait les attaques à la sorcière ,à moins de bien attaquer et d'éliminer les mortiers avant de lancer les sorcières. De plus, la '''foreuse d’élixir noir, pendant qu'on en parle, elle ne donne que 20 élixirs noir par heure donc j'e serais d'avis pour qu'on puisse avoir plus d’élixir noir par heure !' Je voudrais que l'on remette les remparts que l'on peut améliorer avec de l'élixir ou de l'or '( vous pourrez choisir le niveau ) car je galère à améliorer mes remparts. Il faudrait aussi ajouter un nouvel hôtel de ville,le niveau 11.Celui-ci,électrique,ajouterait de nouvelles améliorations et,pourquoi pas de nouvelles troupes ! → cette amélioration est déjà probablement en cours: un nouvel HDV représente d'importants travaux et un travail minutieux, afin de ne pas déséquilibrer le jeu! Il faudrait aussi des bâtiments qui se débloquent seulement en améliorant le château de clan comme ça il y aurait de nouveaux bâtiments qui seraient utilisables seulement en étant dans un clan. 'Quelque chose en plus... ''Nouveaux bâtiments et nouvelles troupes: Une idée de prochaine '''unité noire': le Voleur d'âme. Il vole la vie des bâtiments pour se soigner. (il récupère un cinquième de la vie enlevée: exemple 100 pts de dégâts lui donnent 20 PV). Il peut éventuellement passer à travers les remparts. ''''Je voudrais que les araignées arrivent dans les casernes .Je voudrais aussi qu'il y est le roi des chevaucheurs qui détruit les défenses ennemies .MERCI! Nous voudrions une foreuse de gemmes qui donne 2 gemmes par heure et son coût d'achat sera de 1 001 000 or à partir de l'hdv 6 ! Il faudrait aussi une tour de sorcières qui fait apparaître des squelettes ,mais cette tour n'aura pas beaucoup de PV. La tour de sorcière a plutôt pour objectif de distraire les ennemis. La sorcière a une attaque très faible, mais peu créer des squelettes lorsque l'ennemi entre dans sa zone de portée, pour ainsi les désorienter. Deux zone de portée: la première de 7 cases: lorsque les ennemis entrent dans cette zone la sorcière peut faire apparaître les squelettes. La deuxième de 12 cases: les squelettes peuvent ensuite "se balader" sur tout cette zone. *le niveau nécessaire pour améliorer dépend du niveau maximum de l'HDV (10/11) Ou encore une nouvelle défense qui s’appellerait la cachette qui consiste à avoir une grosse portée mais seulement devant elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas viser en arrière par exemple et on pourrait changer son orientation. Elle pourrait être déblocable à l'hôtel de ville lvl 8. Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle tour nommée "la tour de gel". Celle-ci gèlerait les troupes ennemis pendant un court laps de temps. Cette tour serait disponible à l'HDV 11. Nous voudrions une nouvelle tour nommée "La Tour De Soin" ,qui soignerait les autres tours à proximité lorsqu'on se fait attaquer. Elle soigne toutes les trois secondes ''',et on peut '''choisir de soigner en cible unique sur une très grande portée (14) ou de soigner toutes les tours sur une portée de 10. Bien entendu cette tour coûterait très cher car elle est très intéressante. (une seule tour disponible) J'avais pensé à un nouveau piège à partir de l'hdv 8, une sorte de piège tornade qui éparpillerait les troupes. Il n'affecte pas les troupes noires et les Héros. La portée 1, c'est la zone qui détermine les unités affectées, et la portée 2 c'est la distance où les unités sont envoyées. (Note: les troupes noires et les héros peuvent désamorcer le piège, comme ça ne les affecte pas il faut l'améliorer pour pouvoir éparpiller les troupe qui prennent plus de place) Je rappelle que la portée, c'est le nombre de cases de rayon à partir du centre de la construction. Si vous trouvez un nom mieux que piège tornade n'hésitez pas dans les commentaire permettre de nouvelles améliorations pour les troupes pour les rendre plus fortes comme tout le reste pour atteindre des niveaux plus extrêmes que ceux actuellement ''Autre idées: Il serait intéressant de pouvoir envoyer sa (ses) maquettes de village aux membres du clan. Avoir des Bonus par "jour de connexion consécutif" même légers. Si besoin cela peut avoir un lien avec le bonus de la ligue du joueur. Possibilité également d'obtenir un bonus en montant de niveau. Ces bonus peuvent à haut niveau être des gemmes, par exemple tous les dix niveaux un cadeau de gemmes... Il faudrait aussi un carré rouge ou vert qui pourrait nous dire qui ,dans notre clan, est connecté. Cette idée serait très utile pour voir si un joueur est connecté, si on veut lui parler, par exemple. Nous voudrions que le chef et les chefs adjoints puissent envoyer des messages destinés à une seule personne précise et non pas obligatoirement à tout le clan (certaines remarques dans le manque d'implication dans le clan par exemple ne concernent que quelques joueurs généralement).thumb|400px Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle ligne se situant après Champion et étant à 3800+ trophées.Cette ligue se nommerait "Légendaire" . J'ai eu cette idée car il n'y a plus de ligues après la ligue "Champion". C'est comme un vide ! Nous voudrions la possibilité d'attaquer sa propre base pour la tester. Les unités et les sorts utilisés seraient rendus à la fin du combat. Si possible,il faudrait mettre en place ce système pour toute un clan afin que l'on puisse juger le niveau des autres membres. Nous voudrions la possibilité que plusieurs ouvriers puissent travailler ensemble pour améliorer une construction de plus de un jour, et ainsi diviser le temps de construction par le nombre d'ouvriers utilisés (on peut supposer aussi devoir payer des gemmes à raison de 10 par tranche d'un jour d'amélioration prévue). Par exemple,si un joueur améliore son HDV qui devrait durer une semaine, il devra payer 70 gemmes et l'amélioration ne durerait que 3j 12h avec les deux ouvriers , au lieu de 7 jours . Créer des "Templates". Au même titre que les maquettes de village, il suffit d'enregistrer les troupes à former pour chaque caserne, comme ça à la fin du combat on clique sur le Template 2 et il met automatiquement en entraînement les troupes correspondantes... Pour finir, nous voudrions que les '''améliorations (de bâtiments et de troupes) prennent moins de temps, car des fois, il y a 1 semaine d'amélioration, '''ce qui fait qu'on joue moins souvent, et finalement on finit par arrêter totalement de jouer... 'Les idées qui ne passent pas' Cette partie est actuellement en construction. Elle a pour objectif de récapituler les idées très tentantes et souvent proposées, mais qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas fonctionner... Les grandes mauvaises idées: '''Le don de ressources entre membres du clan' est très intéressant, mais trop risqué. Il est bien trop facile de se créer un second compte (ou plus) uniquement pour alimenter le premier. Récupérer les troupes en vie à la fin d'un combat? Pourquoi pas! Mais qu'on soit d'accord, on parle des troupes qui sont déjà sur le champ de bataille. En fait l'idée n'est pas impossible, mais il faudrait revoir toutes les caractéristiques des troupes, notamment le temps de formation, qui devrait donc être plus long pour compenser le temps gagné, et dans le même esprit avec un coût plus élevé... L'attaque aussi aurait besoin d'être modifié, la vitesse et les PV... Il faudrait tout revoir, et c'est en plus un système qui existe déjà dans Boom Beach, donc on ne risque pas vraiment de le trouver dans Clash of Clans... La recherche de joueurs pour l'attaque est également compliquée: il suffit de trouver un joueur qui rapporte gros, et hop on l'attaque toutes les 12h → cela représente donc de grosses inégalités et le jeu perdrait tout son intérêt qui réside en l'attaque d'une base inconnue. Il en va de même pour le fait d'attaquer des amis des réseaux sociaux. Les plus faibles seraient les premiers à en souffrir... La cabane d'ouvrier sans gemmes? Impossible! ce serait tellement beau de réunir 1 million d'or pour sa nouvelle cabane d'ouvrier. Mais du coup, à quoi bon se tuer à avoir des gemmes? Et finit la course avec ton ami pour avoir l'ouvrier suivant... Bien sûr tout le monde aurait rapidement ses 5 ouvriers, mais du coup plus besoin de gérer tes gemmes et les économiser, et plus aucune satisfaction pour avoir enfin ton nouvel ouvrier. En fait si les ouvriers ne nécessitaient plus de gemmes, un gros morceau de la partie "gestion et stratégie" disparaîtrait. Et le but des améliorations n'est pas justement de rendre le jeu plus intéressant? Vos Rois: Vous savez déjà qu'il va être difficile d'insérer un autre roi dans le jeu. Sinon autant supprimer directement les troupes normales sans oublier de tripler la puissance d'attaque des défenses. De plus de l'autre côté on ne peut pas imaginer battre un village avec une douzaine de héros qui le défendent... Mais peut être avez-vous une idée particulièrement intéressante? Dans ce cas là notez ci-dessous votre idée avec un maximum de détails... Aussi, nous voudrions le Roi des Sorciers (qu'il soit avec une veste orange et les bords en bleu foncé ) il lancerait des sort de foudre au niveau maximal sur les ennemis et sur les défenses anti- aériennes, et il sera disponible à l'hdv 11. Il coûtera 8 000 000 d’élixir, et son''' temps de régénération sera de 1h'. Il aura '''3 niveaux maximum ': le niveau 2 coûtera 100 000 élixir noir et 200 000 élixir noir pour le niveau 3 !